1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical wire length output method and an electrical wire length output program that are used to determine the electrical wire length of each electrical wire that forms a wire harness.
2. Description of the Related Art
Before manufacturing an actual wire harness, a virtual wire harness is modeled by a computer, and studies are made in the design stage of the virtual wire harness. Examples of this type of simulation are disclosed in JP-A-8-180747, JP-A-2003-132102, JP-A-2009-181746 and JP-A-2010-49591.